Blushing
by Crazypoptartdude
Summary: She was in trouble he saved her. She doesn't know why, they only just met! But let's admit it he is beautiful (especially with that blush of his.)


**Hello! I know I should be posting a new chapter for my other story but this was in my head distracting me! But if you do read my other story I am working on a new chapter so do not worry! Ok well I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I do not own Maximum Ride even though she is so awesome and like my role model!**

* * *

 **Blushing**

"Why did you help me?"

"Because I have these feelings..."

"Feelings?" Max asked with a smirk which grew wider as he blushed.

"Y-yes" He replies while blushing fiercer.

"Aw look at you blushing!" Exclaims Max while smirking and pointing at his cheeks.

"S-sorry." He says while ducking his head, trying to somehow hide his face which was slowly getter redder.

"No, no!" Max exclaims, "You look adorable." She admits which in turn makes her blush.

"Now look at you blushing!" He says while giving Max a teasing smile that makes her insides melt (Not that she would admit that to anyone.)

Max stands up quickly, "I am Maximum Ride and I do not blush!"

"Really?" He asks while giving her his own smirk as he stands up, "Then what is this on your cheek?" He puts his hand lightly on Max's cheek then slowly drags it down her neck, "And this on your neck?"

By now both of their hearts are beating crazily against their ribs, "A-and this..." He trials off and stops his hand where her shirt starts, "I wonder how far that blush goes." He mutters to himself under his breath.

Max bit her lip at his words wondering if he meant her to hear that, then wondered why they effected her in the way they were. Heart speeding up (If that was even possible with how it was going before) breathing harder, heat spreading everywhere.

"What are these feelings?" He asks, breaking Max from her musings as he looks at her in what seems like desperation.

"I-I have no idea but I feel them too." Max replies with a breathless smile that was returned in an instant.

"H-have you felt them before?" He asks hesitantly while a frown appears on his face and his eyebrow furrows.

"Yes," Max replies, he looks at her in agony but she quickly continues, "Not nearly as strong as these and they were a long time ago."

From where Max was standing she could feel his cool breath on her face as he breathed a sigh of relief, "Are these good feelings?" He finally asked.

"Yes" Max replies with a brilliant smile that stole the breath from him and made him feel slightly dizzy, "I-I can make them feel better, stronger."

"How?" He asks genuinely confused, how can these over powering feelings get stronger?

"By doing this." Max replies as she leaned in, looking him in the eyes, and kissed him. He gasped in amazement as the feelings pulsed then expanded even more as Max did it again but harder.

Max's eyes slid shut and he took her example and did the same, pressing his lips back against hers as Max started moving her lips against his. Copying her movements their lips moved in sync with a quickly building passion.

Breaking apart to breath he rested his forehead against Max's and took big, heaving breaths, "Wow."

Giving him a small smile Max leaned in again and this time he met her halfway. Getting bolder Max took a step closer and buried her hands in his hair while he hesitantly framed her face with his hands.

Running her tongue along his lips she slipped her tongue inside his mouth as he gasped. Slowly exploring every crevice of his mouth Max tightened her hold as he moved his hands down to her waist and he started exploring her mouth too.

Ripping his mouth away from hers he drew Max impossibly closer and fell down onto the ratty, old couch that was the only piece of furniture left in the abandoned cabin. Gasping as she fell on top of him it was quickly cut off with a moan that he drew out of her as he worshipped Max's neck.

Flipping them over (Don't ask how because neither knows) Max ran her hands through his hair, down his back and back up, taking his shirt with them. Now it was his turn to moan as Max's hands roamed his toned chest.

Biting down on the part where her shoulder meets her neck as Max run her nails down his chest he groaned in pleasure, "W-what is this?" He manages to choke out between kisses.

"I have no idea but I am lovin it." Max replies while laying kisses and licks down his chest, lightly biting each nipple before kissing him on the mouth again. Panting and groaning from the ministrations he practically ripped Max's shirt off of her and her bra quickly followed.

Grinding down onto Max he laid a hand on her thigh, signally what he wants, as the other hand was running up and down in between her wings. Max, feeling his hand, wrapped her legs around his slim waist and drew him closer.

Groaning he buried his head in Max's chest and bucked his hips into her desperately trying to-well he wasn't exactly sure what but he wanted it badly. Max, sensing it also started to unbutton and unzip his pants, with him helping they managed to get them off and onto the floor.

Max gave a small laugh and kissed him lightly she the proceeded to take her own pants off, then her shoes and socks and his before they were both left in only their underwear.

He surged forward again and started kissing, licking, and biting down her body stopped at her underwear. Looking up at Max and into her eyes he hooked his thumbs into them and slowly dragged them down her legs and threw them away.

Crawling back up her body he kissed her again, snaking his tongue into her mouth and fighting for dominance as he pleasurably ground against Max. Taking her hands out of his hair Max ripped his underwear off and moaned at the feeling of him.

Pausing he took deep breaths before looking Max in the eye, kissing her once and sliding into her. Groaning he let his head drop on Max's shoulder, peppering kisses everywhere he could reach.

At her signal he continued, sliding in and out as Max met him thrust for thrust.

They came with each others name on their lips.

And of those feelings exploding around them.

* * *

 **Yo! It is short but I hoped you liked it! Review if you want me to feel fantastic about myself! Though if it is a nasty review well then you could go f*** yourself!**


End file.
